Tomb Raider: The Sword of Power
by tombraiderfan2006
Summary: The Last of the three part adventure. Lara and Kurtis teams up with Indy to get to the sword of Power first, but things go to hell very fast, find out what happens in this conclustion of the adventure. Please Read & review.


**The Sword of Power**

**By: Daniel Sherwood**

**Lara was up early this morning. She couldn't sleep, knowing that Chang would follow her no matter what. She went to her library where she had her television; she turned it on and watched the news. "Chang died early this morning, his family has declined an interview." The reporter said. The phone rang, she picked it up. "Hello?" she said. "Lara, please meet me at the Library, I found something about the sword that you may find very useful." The voice said. "I will be there in a flash, thanks Kurtis." She hung up. She got up and went to get dress.**

**The Tomb Raider came down the stairs, "Hilary, I'm going to go now." She went outside and got on her motorcycle. The gates open and she ripped out. Meanwhile, Kurtis was on the internet searching for any information on the sword. "Nothing." He said to himself. A message popped up. "What the hell?" Kurtis said. It read:**

**_Kurtis,_**

_**I'm on my way, I got held up with something. I will be there in ten minutes.**_

_**Lara**_

"**Okay, I will continue the research without her." Kurtis went back to the book he was at and started to read. He got up after a couple of minutes and went back to the computer. He typed in something and he must have been looking at the screen for a good twenty minutes. But what he did not notice is that Lara was late. He logged off the computer and went back to the book. **

"**Kurtis," said a familiar voice. "Lara, I was just reading the background on the sword." He said. "Anything useful?" asked Lara. "Oh shit. I forgot about it." Kurtis said. "Yes, the sword was created in the same time period as the dagger." He got up and went to get another book. "But," Lara was very interested in the sword. "Guess who created the Artifacts of Power." said Kurtis. "Chang," Lara said. "You got it." **

"**Well that explains why he wants them so badly." The Tomb Raider noted. "We're going to need help, Lara." Kurtis said. "I got that taken care of." Lara said. "Who?" asked Kurtis. **

"**A friend of mine," Lara paused. "Indiana Jones." Lara told him. "We are going to meet at my place to talk about the sword," Lara picked up a couple of books. "Let's put these books away." Then Lara walked off to place the books. **

**At the Croft Manor, "Okay, We have got to find out if it's in a temple or in a tomb. Then we've got to," The Tomb Raider paused. She picked up a piece of paper and looked at it. "I know where it is." She said after a few minutes of silence. "It's in china, in a tomb." There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." The Tomb Raider walked to the door and opened it. "Indiana this is Kurtis," Lara said. "Kurtis this is Indiana." He came in and Lara closed the door. **

**They went and sat down. "The sword is in a tomb, and it's called…" Lara was going through papers like the wind. "The Tomb of Souls," Indy said. "That's right." Lara said. "How the hell did you know that?" she asked him. "I did my own research." He replied. "When are we leaving?" asked Kurtis. "In two hours, I hope everyone is packed." Lara said. **

**Two hours later, they had just made it to the gate. They boarded and took their seats. "We're going to China again?" Indy said. "Yes, I've been there so many times that it's not even funny." Lara said. "Where in China is the tomb?" asked Kurtis. "It's five miles from the city of Xian." Lara told him. "We are going to Xian and we are going to take the jeep to the tomb." The Tomb Raider added.**

"**Sir, we're trying." Said a young man, who was in his late twenties. "Failure is not an option. Miss. Croft is on her way to Xian then she will be coming here with two of her male friends." Said the voice. "I will not fail you." The young men said. And he left the room. Meanwhile, "Lara, I have this feeling that things are going to turn nasty." Indy said. "I have that feeling also. But we have to destroy the Artifacts of Power; otherwise there will be more corrupt people that will use the powers of the artifacts." The Tomb Raider went back to reading. "Miss. Croft we are going to be landing in Xian in a few minutes." Said the pilot. **

"**Lady Croft will be here in a few minutes." Said the young man. "Shoot the damn plane down when you get the single from me." He said. The men nodded. They went to their positions. Minutes passed. The plane started to land. The young man gave the single and they begun to fire. **

"**What the hell?" The landing was well horrible for Lara, even though she drove a jeep on rough ledges in Egypt in her days. Now she not used to it. The plane landed safely and Lara, being who she is came out of the plane with her twin pistols in both of her hands. She fired. "What a mess." Kurtis and Indy took out their weapons and were trying to help Lara.**

"**Lara, behind you!" Indy yelled. The Tomb Raider spun around and kicked the guard. "There are more guards coming Lara!" Lara looked around. "I have an idea!" She put one pistol away; she aimed at the explosives. "Take cover!" She yelled. Kurtis and Indy went behind a building. Lara fired. She turned around and ran for the building. **

**There was a loud _BOOM!_ The Tomb Raider had just made it behind the building. "What a rush." Lara put away her pistol. They went out from behind the building. "Wow." They looked around. "Lara, you do create a lot of damage." She looked at Indy with her look. "They were the ones that started it." She noted. "Let's find a jeep; we've got a long trip ahead of us."**

"**What the hell was that?" said the voice. "Sir, we underestimated Lady Croft." Said the young man. "You did." The dark figure was getting very angry. "It will not happen again." Said the figure. "It won't happen again." The dark figure gives his bodyguard a sign. The bodyguard takes out a gun and fires. "If you want something done right you have to do it yourself." **

**The Tomb Raider looked out into the landscape and started thinking about all the close calls she had over the years, and being trapped under a temple did not help at all. She remembered three years ago she was on the run from the police, to clear her name. Since then she had not gone on a lot of adventures. She miss Von Croy, she really enjoy having him as a mentor. Those days are over now. "Lara are you okay?" asked Kurtis. "Yes." She replied. "We've got company." Indy said. "Not for long." Lara took one of her pistol. She stood up and fire. One of the men put his head out of the window along with a gun and fired back.**

**It was a while, but they finally lost the goons. Lara was thinking back to her pervious adventures and now things had changed for her. Kurtis was alive, but for how long. And Indy was going off going on adventures all the time. "Lara, we are coming up on the Temple of Souls." Said Kurtis. and-Lara snapped back to reality. "Okay, stop the jeep." The Tomb Raider said. "Why?" Lara gave Indy an **_I- need- to- have- some- private-time_** look. He stopped the jeep and Lara got out. She went behind some trees, and plants. **

**Three minutes she came back. "We're going to have to leave the jeep here." She said. "Why?" Kurtis asked. The Temple is guarded by very dangerous creatures. Besides I found another way in." The Tomb Raider told them. They got out and followed Lara. "Are you crazy?" asked Kurtis. "Yes, Let's go." Said Lara. They jumped down in the dark pit. **

**They slide down and hit the water. They surface, "Get out of the water!" Lara yelled. She had already swam to shore. Indy and Kurtis looked back and saw a huge shadow coming up. They very quickly swam to the shore and got out. A long neck and a head came out of the water. "Damn-it!" Lara quickly drew her pistols and waited. The creature opened it's eyes and growled at them. "Get the hell out of the way or help!" Apparently Lara knew what the creature was. She fired at least ten rounds. **

**Lara pointed her pistols out, and then put them away. She walked towards Indy and Kurtis. "What the hell was that?" they asked. But before Lara could answer another creature rose from the water; Indy and Kurtis jumped out of the way, and the Tomb Raider was attacked by the creature. She fell to the ground. "Lara!" they yelled. "I'm fine." She replied. She got up; her left hand crossed her body to her right side. She took out a knife, and she spun around and threw the knife into the creature's heart. **

"**I don't want a repeat of that." She said, hotly. Indy and Kurtis looked at each other, then started to follow Lara again. **

**It seemed like they were walking for hours and hours. They heard the sounds of spikes coming up, and fast! "Shit." The Tomb Raider pulled the switch, and they fell again. They fell into a pool; they climbed out and saw that they were in the sword's room. "I can't get the sword." Said Lara. "Why not?" asked Indy. "Look for you self." Lara shot back. "Great, just what we need." **

**The Tomb Raider looked around, she saw a ladder, and climbed it. She pulled a switch, and a door opened. Indy went through, and pushed a button in with his whip. Kurtis walked up the step, just as he was about to pull the sword out…**

**A bullet missed him. "What the hell?" A group of men came running in. Lara jumped from where she was; begun firing. "Damn-it" But that was not their biggest problem. Their biggest problem was coming to bite them on the ass. "Lara!" yelled Kurtis. Lara was knock backwards; her pistols flew into a near by pool. "Chang," The Tomb Raider got up, but keeping her eyes on Chang. "Surprised to see me Lara?" he asked. **

"**No, not really." She shot back. The ground shook, more, and more. "What the hell?" Two statues came to live. The group of men begun to fire at the statues, Lara quickly got away. Chang turned, and saw that Lara was heading for the sword. "No!" cried Chang. The Tomb Raider ran up the steps, and when she got to the sword she went flying back. "What the hell?" The second statue was coming towards Lara. Her pistols were in the water, and the pool was on the other side of the medium room that was fifteen feet by eighteen feet. She had NO TIME to get her guns back. She saw a rocket launcher next to a dead man. The Tomb Raider could get to this, she only had to dodge the swords, and picked it up in one move. **

**She sprinted, then slowed down half way; jumped; turned on her left side. She picked it up, and she landed on her side. The rocket launcher fired by its self, and hit the statue. The problem that I was talking about earlier is coming. There was gun powared in the tomb that was set up to a bomb. "What the-" Lara quickly got up and ran to Kurtis, and Indy. "We need to get out now!" She yelled. "There's gun powared and it's _set up_ to a bomb!" Indy and Kurtis gave each other a look. They ran towards the exit, as the entrance was blocked by debris. **

**The whole ceiling was now coming down. The Tomb Raider moved quickly, "Guys, over here!" she yelled. They ran over to where she was which, was an alcove. But things have taken a turn for the worse. "Damn," The floor was collapsing because of the ceiling, and now they had even a bigger problem, water. The water rushed in like a flood. "Follow me!" Lara yelled. They got out of the alcove and ran into the exit. But Chang, however, wanted Lara dead, and Lara didn't want to give him that chance. "Miss. Croft," He was standing in the exit way. "You guys go on," the Tomb Raider told them. "I've got unfinished business with someone." She drew her pistols, she took into consideration that Chang was weaken, from a couple years back. "You're going to-" The floor beneath him collapse, but he grabbed on to the ledge. The Tomb Raider ran out as the tons of water splashed up against the walls, while the ceiling and the floor was collapsing. **

**The Tomb Raider slide under the ceiling piece that was coming down. She got up, and went outside. **

**The helicopter was waiting, for them. It dropped a rope down and they begun to climb up. **

**Lara had finally reached the top, and Indy and Kurtis helped her in the helicopter, and they took off, back to London. **

_Once Lara, Indy and Kurtis got back to the Croft Manor, they each took a long nap. Lara Croft was getting ready for her vacation that she was going on in a week, not knowing, that she will, yet again, make her way through another tomb. _

_Indy returned to his job as a Professor, and he had a very interesting story to tell his class. Kurtis remained at the Croft Manor for a couple of days and he didn't know that he would be needing Lara's help. But all in all they were going to cross paths, yet again, and save the world from total destruction. _

_Tomb Raider and Lara Croft are ® Crystal Dynamics and Eidos Interactive All the characters that are in here, Indiana Jones and Kurtis Trent are ® of their creators. This is a fan fiction. _

8


End file.
